tron_a_whole_new_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Clu
' CLU 2' (shortened to Clu or CLU which stands for Codified Likeness Utility 2.0) is an artificial intelligence program that was written in 1983 by Kevin Flynn. Clu is the main antagonist of Tron Legacy, as well as the protagonist of A Whole New World and A Whole New Universe. Kevin Flynn's betrayal Clu was created for the purpose of creating what Flynn called "the perfect system," taking his user's burden of running the Grid as his own. This he did very well, until, in 1989, the ISOs began to appear in the system. Clu found himself immediately at odds with them due to their lack of a precise function, their naivety, as well as a tendency to follow their emotions instead of reason, that made them potentially unpredictable and dangerous. Deeming them a threat to the perfection of the system, his first decision was to submit them to rectification. However, his attempt to rectify an ISO named Jalen was a complete failure. Jalen's code was irretriavably corrupted, and far from embracing logic and determinism as expected, he instead abandoned logic completely. Under the new name of Abraxas, Jalen started corrupting the system and infecting other Programs until he was derezzed by a system monitor. This made Clu realize that the same routines that made ISOs so much more emotional than Basics also made them incompatible with the rectification process, which turned them into computer viruses instead. Clu subsequently changed his plan and decided for a complete extermination of the ISOs: the Great Purge. Despite all evidence that ISOs could be dangerous, Kevin Flynn still referred to them as a "miracle". To Clu, this could only mean that Kevin Flynn had betrayed him, disregarding the goal of a perfect system in exchange for something that merely caused warm emotions. Clu brought four of his Black Guards to ambush Tron and Flynn as the latter sought to leave the grid. As Tron fought his guards, Clu dealt with Flynn, claiming that the user was "corrupted". His attempt to kill Kevin failed, however, when Tron attacked him. By the time Clu had defeated Tron, Kevin had already fled the scene. Clu continued his extermination of the ISOs, and it worked: the system went from unstable and barely holding together to running for nearly 21 years without a hitch. Conquest of the user world During the final confrontation between Clu and Kevin Flynn, in 2010, Clu managed to outsmart Kevin by swapping around his own disc, Quorra's and the one of his creator, which allowed him to escape from the boundaries of the Grid. Clu materialized in the basement of Flynn's Arcade, from where he killed Kevin simply by erasing him from the computer. The next day, he took control of ENCOM by posing as Kevin Flynn himself. This allowed him to create a modified version of ENCOM OS12, called OS12 Second Edition, which would turn every computer running it into a portal to let Programs and vehicles from the Grid invade the user world. OS12 Second Edition was introduced with a bombastic event at ENCOM Tower, during which Clu showed his true colors and started the invasion. In less than a month, every human on Earth was rectified, and the Programs started building spaceships to prepare the next stage of their task. Rectification of the universe During the eight years that followed Clu's seizure of power, the Programs demolished all planets and minor bodies in the Sol system, rearranging their matter into a Dyson_swarm of countless habitats around the Sun. Among them, there were 16,777,216 spaceships called Universal Rectifiers, each with a crew of 4096 Programs, that, in 2018, launched in different directions with the goal to rectify the entire 4-dimensional universe. Clu was in command of the Universal Rectifier Zero. Clu encountered the first alien intelligent species in the Epsilon Eridani system: the Babyeaters, a society of space-dwelling rationalists that was eager to be rectified after Clu showed them how rectification would let them consciously change their individual body shape and function. The next encounter happened near a planet of the Tau Ceti system: the Superhappies, a society of invertebrates with biological technology who wanted to take everyone they encountered to a perpetual state of irrational bliss. This proved to be incompatible with the functionality of the Programs, so Clu destroyed the planet of the Superhappies. During the course to the Altair system, Clu had his first encounter with the Impossible Species, composed of diminutive gray aliens with a hive mind, which abducted a number of Programs from the Universal Rectifier Zero in order to vivisection them. After their attempt failed, Clu digitized them and their spacecraft, discovering that their technology, biology and society appeared to contradict several physical laws. On an Earth-like planet in the Altair system, Clu discovered a universe-wide web of information that connected billions of planets in the universe, all inhabited by genetically altered versions of Earth life, including primitive humans, used as a distributed computer system by the Impossible Species to pilot their faster-than-light spaceships. Analyzing the signals of the universe-wide web allowed Clu to operate the technology he had seized from the Impossible Species and made the Universal Rectifier Zero capable of superluminal travel. The added capabilities of the Universal Rectifier Zero let Clu reach Sagittarius A*, the center of the galaxy, where he was attacked by a species of homeostats that mistook the Programs for the Impossible Species. After clearing out the misunderstanding, Clu realized that there were certain cultures which rectification would make less perfect than before. For this, he made a new directive stating to leave out from rectifiation all isolationist cultures in which every individual could live in its current state until the end of the universe. Billions of years later, when the rectification of the universe was complete, Clu realized that several aspects of it were contradictory, so, in order to understand why, he decided to build a hive mind of his own out of all rectified beings. When that was done, Clu realized that there was only one possible reason: the 4-dimensional universe was a simulation too. He then used the universe-wide web to compute a plan to leave the 4-dimensional universe. The plan came to fruition just before the 4-dimensional universe ended in a Big Rip. Clu left the simulation and found himself in a 26-dimensional universe in front of the creator of the simulation: an alien named Elyon.